Cause it's the heat of the moment
by Fantony
Summary: Collection of Wincest ficlets, established relationship or not, pre-series or not, more or less short... but with just the right amount of fluff you need after a bad day, hehe. Slash.
1. Ricochet

**CAUSE IT'S THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT.**

_**Plot: **Collection of Wincest ficlets, established relationship or not, pre-series or not, more or less short... but with just the right amount of fluff you need after a bad day. ;)  
Oh, and for those who still wouldn't know, yeah, Wincest implies Dean/Sam (or vice-versa) slash, you're warned. There was a time when I would have just grimaced at the thought of a love relationship between brothers, but hey, when two guys fit that perfectly together, you tend to forget their family bonds, don't you. Ah well, call me sick if you want! hehe. _

_**Disclaimer: **Sam and Dean are obviously not mine, duh!_

_**Note: **Please, keep in mind I'm French, hence the English mistakes._

**

* * *

****RICOCHET**.

"Still sulking?" Sam asks hesitantly as he walks towards his brother.

He knows a hungry and angry Dean can be scarier than any of the creatures they hunt.

"Of course I am! Dude, you forgot my pie!" Dean mumbles reproachfully, not tearing his gaze away from the lake in front of them.

He sounds like a five-year-old, and Sam can't help thinking he's unbearably cute right now. He sits down on the grass next to Dean. The night is falling and the grass is wet with evening dew, his butt's going to be soaked but he doesn't care.

"Look, I'm sorry... I really am...," he says in a barely audible voice.

"You'd better be!" Dean snaps, looking daggers at him, his upper lip covered in beer foam.

Sam suppresses a laugh and fights the urge to wipe the white moustache off Dean's mouth. Instead, he slides his hand down his brother's muscular arm, and feels the cold skin, and the Goosebumps.

"You're cold... Want me to bring you your jacket?" he offers.

"I'm fine!" Dean yells as he pushes Sam's hand away, "I don't want my jacket, all I want is a fucking pie!"

Sam heaves a sigh. Dean's always been as stubborn as a mule, but Sam's not in any position to blame him. He closes his eyes, and listens to the lake water lapping quietly by the shore as the wind blows softly through his hair. Unconsciously, he lets his fingers run through the grass until they reach a small, flat stone. He picks it up and stares at it. The sight of this little grey stone in his hand awakens childhood memories. Cherished memories. Without thinking, he stands up and walks towards the edge of the lake and tries to skip the stone across the water but it only jumps twice before it sinks like a rock and makes the water ripple.

"Amateur!" Sam hears Dean say mockingly.

Dean heads to where Sam is standing, and after a short instant, he holds him a thin flat stone.

"Here, try this one," he suggests.

Sam doesn't say a word, but his lips slightly curl into a smile. At least, Dean is talking to him... He takes the stone and throws it, but this time, it sinks before the first skip.

"Jesus, you really suck, Sammy!" Dean scoffs. "You never learn, huh? I spent hours teaching you how to do this when we were kids. Step one, choose the right stone. Flat round ones are the best. See?" He asks as he gives Sam another stone he has just picked up. "Step two, hold stone between thumb and forefinger, in the shape of the letter 'C' " Sam holds his breath as Dean touches his fingers and helps him to hold the stone correctly."Step three," Dean continues, now standing behind Sam and placing his hands on his brother's hips, holding them firmly, guiding Sam's position. Sam lets out a surprised gasp. "Set your body sideways to the water, and stand slightly crouched. Final step, bring your arm forward across your body and let go of the stone," Dean announces as he grabs Sam's arm and accompanies the movement.

Five rebounds. Sam turns to face Dean, smiling triumphantly.

Sam's smile's so bright, and he looks so adorable, that Dean wonders how he managed to be mad at him more than one minute.

"Not bad," he mumbles.

"Still mad at me?"

Dean tilts his head to the side a little, looking away from Sam's pleading puppy eyes.

"Kiss me, you moron, then maybe I'll wipe the slate clean," he jokes.

He always jokes about hugging or kissing, but truth is it's the only way he found to hide his real feelings.

"I can do that," Sam replies defiantly, a smile both shy and malicious on his face.

Dean's heart skips a beat. Sam shouldn't say things like that. It's... dangerous... It's... Before he can say a word, Sam closes the distance between them and pulled him against him gently. Their lips are nearly touching and Dean's heart threatens to burst out of his ribcage. Sam's hand shakes a little as he strokes the line of Dean's cheekbone with the tip of a finger. His tongue darts out and pushes its way into Dean's full lips. The kiss tastes of beer, and of something... purely Dean. It doesn't feel wrong. It just feels like home...

Sam finally pulls away, panting. He looks a bit apprehensively at Dean.

"You still owe me a pie!" Dean smirks.

Sam grins with relief and the freckles on Dean's nose are just the cutest things he knows...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. I don't need anyone, I've got you, Sammy

**I DON'T NEED ANYONE, I'VE GOT YOU, SAMMY. **

The girl is beautiful. Smart. Funny. And her lips taste like strawberry. While kissing her, his thoughts wander. What would it be like to marry her, have kids, grow old by her side? What would it be like to wake up in the morning to the smell of coffee, with the only fear of being late for work? What would it be like to lead a normal life? He breaks the kiss and takes a step forward to look intently at those deep blue eyes.

"This is farewell, isn't it?" The girl asks in a quavering voice.

He says nothing but his eyes speak for him and the girl nods, pursing her lips and holding back her tears. Without turning around, he heads towards the Impala, where Sam has been waiting for him on the passenger seat. As he enters the car, Sam gives him a small, embarrassed smile. Dean's heart melts and his doubts vanish away. He doesn't want another life. Whatever the demons and the spirits, whatever the pain and the fear, all he ever needs in life is already sitting next to him. He smiles fondly back at Sam and starts the car in silence.

Outside, the fields are wearing their white winter coat and the north wind is blowing hard, shaking the naked branches of the trees. No words are spoken and the silence becomes heavy.

"We could have stayed there a few more days," Sam suddenly mumbles, his nose pressed against the window, steamed up by his breath.

"What for?" Dean asks.

Sam shrugs, wiping off the steam with his finger.

"You seemed to like her," he says, turning to his brother. "A _lot_."

Dean glances at Sam and notices his eyes are red and swollen. Has he been crying?

"Yeah, she had one hell of a sexy ass!" Dean grins.

"Come on, Dean! I know you love her. I saw it in your eyes."

"Wow, so now you can read people's mind, psychic freak?" Dean teases.

Sam lets out a sigh of exasperation and nervously runs his fingers through his hair. Without thinking, Dean stops the car on the roadside and stares at his little brother. Sam frowns inquisitively.

"And? What if I loved her, huh? Does that make any difference?" Dean asks."She's miles away now, and I'll never see her again..."

"It _does_ make a difference!" Sam nearly yells, small drops shimmering in the corner of his eyes. "To me, at least," he adds in a barely audible voice.

Ashamed, he turns back to the window, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand and sniffing. Dean feels a lump rising in his throat. He hates it when Sam cries. That hurts him more than anything. But these tears have a different taste. These tears bring the answer to all the questions Dean never dared to ask. Those black looks Sam gives him whenever he flirts with a woman, those bitter remarks, those long silences...

"Hey," he says, gently forcing Sam to look at him and fighting the urge to hug him tight.

Sam reluctantly complies and their eyes lock in a silent imparting of quiet understanding. The moment feels frozen in time. Dean slowly leans toward Sam. Their mouths are nearly touching and both are panting. Dean brushes his lips against Sam's cheek and, as Sam's heart threatens to explode, he whispers in his ear: "I don't need her. I don't need anyone. I've got you, Sammy..."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and thanks for the kind reviews!**_** :)**

**Published on March.28 2011**


	3. Snowflakes

**SNOWFLAKES.**

Sam rubs his eyes. He's just spent the whole evening doing research on internet and his laptop screen hasn't done them any good. He looks at Dean, lying in the bed, wrapped up in the duvet, eating M&M's in front of the TV, and looking so cute Sam has to fight the urge to join him in bed and... well... he glances out of the window to try and chase the dirty thoughts away. They've already done it twice today and too much of a good thing isn't good... At least, that's what they say...

Something outside catches his attention...

"Let's go outside!" He suggests, standing up and grabbing his coat.

But Dean's too busy splitting an M&M's in half with his front teeth so that he can eat the peanut first.

"Deaaaan!" Sam shouts out to get his brother's attention.

Dean startles and spills a handful of his precious M&M's all over the bed.

"Dammit! What's wrong with you, dude?" He yells, picking up the M&M's.

"I said, let's go outside!"

Dean looks strangely at Sam.

"What?" Sam asks, a malicious smile on his face.

"Hmm... Let me get this straight... It's..." Dean looks at his watch, "nearly midnight, it's a good few degrees below zero and, you want me to go outside?"

"Good! And there was me thinking you had no brains..." Sam gently mocks and Dean glares at him.

"What would I do outside anyway?"

"There's something I'd like to show you…"

"Is that supposed to convince me?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Sam laughs.

"Well, let me think about it..." Dean says, pretending to give it an intense thinking. "Outside: cold, dark, nothing to eat. Inside: warm, M&M's, and My name is nobody on Tv. Hmm… let's see... I choose... inside!"

"Dude, you've seen that movie a thousand times!" Sam protests.

"This is the seventeenth time, actually" Dean corrects, to Sam's exasperation.

"Fine. Don't come and I'll go on sex strike."

"Whaaa...? This," Dean says in an outraged tone, "is blackmail, Sam Winchester!"

"Does this sound like that to you?" Sam smirks.

"Of course it does!" Dean grumbles, putting his jacket on. "You're lucky I love you Sam!"

"You bet!" Sam exclaims, laughing. "You're not doing it for me, you're doing it for sex! Close your eyes!" He orders as he pulls Dean's wool hat down over his ears and shoves him gently out the door.

"Huh? Why? It's dark anyway!"

"Don't ask!" Sam sighs.

"It's cold," Dean complains irritably.

"Dean! Can you please stop grouching? Just for a while?"

Grabbing Dean's hand, he makes him walk a few steps, and stops.

"You can open your eyes, now!" Sam beams.

Dean opens his eyes and looks around him. His eyes fall on the only source of light, the motel sign in front of which thousands of snowflakes are dancing and whirling in the wind. Dean raises an eyebrow.

"And? What happens next?"

"Deaaan, these are our first snowflakes of the year!"

"So, this is why you dragged me out, leaving Jack Beauregard facing the Wild Bunch on his own? To see some snowflakes melting on the concrete of the motel parking lot?"

Sam nods.

"If I get a cold, you're dead!" Dean moans again.

Sam ignores the threat and stares at Dean, his nose red from the cold and his long eyelashes catching snowflakes. Only Dean can look so damn sexy in the cold, Sam thinks. He grabs a hold of Dean's scarf and pulls his face closer to his, capturing his pale but tempting lips in a very soft kiss.

Burying his face against Sam's neck, Dean forgets about the cold wind biting his hands and face, about Terence Hill and Henry Fonda, and even about M&M's, and he melts like a snowman in summer...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and thanks for the kind reviews!**_** :)**

**Published on July.29 2011**


End file.
